


Like a Wife

by WaffleDogOfficial



Series: Naruto Femslash Week 2019 [7]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Day 7- Free Day, F/F, I have developed a niche, Ino is high as a kite, Medical Procedures, Naruto Femslash Week 2019, Post-Canon, Sai is Ino's wingman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 10:06:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19721488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaffleDogOfficial/pseuds/WaffleDogOfficial
Summary: Sai gave her one of his small and honest smiles. “Do you love Sakura as a friend, too?”Ino scoffed indignantly. “No! I love her like a wife!”After a surprise attack, Ino reveals more than she wanted to a frustrated Sakura.





	Like a Wife

**Author's Note:**

> Final day! We finally reached the seventh day of Naruto Femslash Week. It’s a freeday! I love InoSaku. My favorite lesbians in denial. I may or may not have obtained a niche writing “Ino gets put under the influence of drugs and/or alcohol and confesses her feelings to Sakura.” I hope at least someone else shares my incredibly specific interests.

**I took the prompt from[otpdisaster ](https://otpdisaster.tumblr.com/post/184067438340/person-a-ripping-off-bs-clothes-to-treat-an)on Tumblr: Person A ripping off B’s clothes to treat an injury, whereupon Person B quickly regains hazy consciousness and delivers a dirty joke.**

✦✦✦✦✦

When Ino came to, she screamed in pain. It felt like her body was on fire. She felt warm liquid pouring out of her chest and knew that she was covered in blood.

“Sai! Hand me the anesthetic and hold her down!” she heard a familiar voice calling out, although she couldn’t tell who was speaking through the pain.

She felt strong hands holding her arms and legs down gently yet firmly. She continued to scream and she felt a small needle being inserted into her thigh.

“Thank you, Sai, that should be enough!”

Within seconds the pain began to recede and Ino remembered the attack. They had been tracking a group of rogue ninjas in the Land of Rivers. Sakura, Sai, and Ino had stayed behind for support while the other members of Team 7 and 10 went to fight. One of their enemies had gotten through her senses, slashing her open with a katana before being pulverized by one of Sakura’s punches.

From there, she had drifted in and out of consciousness. She remembered snippets of what happened afterwards. Sakura yelling for Captain Yamato to make a shelter. Being carried by Chouji and placed gently on the floor. Feeling Sakura’s hands trying to quench the blood pouring out of her body. 

A minute later, the anesthetic had done its job she felt no pain at all. She opened her eyes warily and looked around. She was lying on the hard floor with Sai and Sakura hovering over her. She was inside a small wooden house that must have been made by Captain Yamato. Sakura was healing her wound while Sai knelt on the opposite side, holding a large box full of medical supplies.

Sakura had cut open her shirt to leave her chest bare. Part of her felt that she should be embarrassed but her brain couldn’t figure out why. Ino didn’t feel pain anymore. She only felt carefree. She wanted to be honest in a way that she never had before. Taking a deep breath in, she tried to speak.

“Sakura...” Ino choked out while shifting her eyes to get a better look at Sakura’s sweaty and worried face.

“Ino! Don’t talk! Your injury is serious and I need to concentrate,” Sakura replied while biting her lip. 

Sakura was working furiously and determinedly trying to close Ino’s open wound. Looking down, Ino saw her glowing hands placed directly on top of her chest. Something about lying topless on the floor with Sakura’s hands over her breasts made her feel giddy.

“You know, Sakura, if you wanted to touch my breasts so badly, all you had to do was ask,” Ino said.

“What?” With her concentration gone, the soft glow emanating from her hands disappeared.

“Ino said that you can touch her breasts whenever you want, Sakura,” Sai repeated.

“I heard what she said, Sai! I just couldn’t believe it!” Sakura snapped at Sai before returning to her task. “Besides, the anesthetic is probably making her say weird crap she doesn’t mean.”

“I _do_ mean it!” Ino protested. “In fact, if you want, you can take off my skirt, too. I’ll be naked just for you, Sakura.”

“Stop saying weird things! I’m losing my concentration!” Sakura flushed furiously before looking away.

“Wait! Sakura! I’m serious! I’ve always wanted to be with you but I was always too afraid to tell you!”

Sakura remained silent.

“Hey, Billboard Brow! Listen to me!”

Sakura kept her eyes determinedly focused on her glowing hands.

“I think she’s ignoring you, Beautiful,” Sai said in his normal calm voice, although Ino could tell that part of him was amused.

“Are you ignoring me, Billboard Brow?” Ino asked indignantly.

“I’m trying to save you life, Ino Pig!” Sakura snapped impatiently. “Shut up so I can concentrate.”

With those words, Sakura turned her focus back on the mystical palm technique, forcing chakra to work on healing Ino’s deep wound. With a pout at being ignored, Ino turned her gaze to Sai, who was watching the entire operation calmly. 

“Hey, Sai,” Ino said.

“What is it, Beautiful?”

“I’m breaking up with you.”

“Okay, Beautiful.”

“I wanna date Sakura, so I can’t be dating you.”

“I understand.”

“I’m serious! You’re not my boyfriend anymore!” Ino yelled, wanting to make sure that Sai understood.

“Does that mean I can find my own boyfriend, too?”

“Boyfriend, girlfriend, whatever! Do what you want! Be happy, Sai! I love you,” Ino’s voice cracked as her emotions ran high. “But only as a friend, okay?”

“Thank you. I love you, too. As a friend.” Sai gave her one of his small and honest smiles. “Do you love Sakura as a friend, too?”

Indignant, Ino scoffed. “No! I love her like a wife!” 

She heard a choking sputtering noise emanating from Sakura, who had obviously been listening to their conversation despite trying to ignore them. With her concentration gone, Sakura’s hands stopped glowing once again and she glared at Sai and Ino in turn.

Ino tried to give her friend a large and sincere smile. “Wait, Sakura, do you love me like a friend or like a wife?”

“Like an idiot,” Sakura answered. “Now, shut up so that I can heal you faster.”

“If you heal me, will I be able to sit up?” Ino asked.

“Yes, so shut up.”

Obediently, Ino quieted. After Ino and Sai had stopped talking, Sakura worked faster, stitching together Ino’s wound quickly and efficiently. Ino stared at her friend working, transfixed by the small frown of concentration on her face. It didn’t take long for her wound to stop bleeding and close.

Sakura leaned back on her thighs and let out a sigh of relief. She wiped her brow with a forearm and looked down at Ino. 

“Oh God, Ino, I thought you had died,” Sakura frowned.

“I can’t die until I marry you,” Ino replied confidently with a wide grin.

“Stop saying that, Ino,” Sakura clenched her hands into fists and looked away, face red. “I can’t take you seriously because you’re not being honest.”

“I’m honest! I love you and I want us to be girlfriend and girlfriend. I was an idiot,” Ino realized that her sight was blurry and she had started crying. “I only chased after Sasuke and Sai because I didn’t want to lose your attention. I always loved you, but I was too stubborn to admit it and afraid that you wouldn’t want me anymore.”

Sakura bit her lip as she turned her gaze back on Ino. She looked skeptical about her words, although Ino could tell that she wanted to believe them. Ino had been an idiot for too long and after a near death experience, she didn’t want to have any regrets anymore.

“I’m serious, Billboard Brow,” despite lying on the cold hard floor naked from the waist up, Ino tried to look earnest and sincere.

Sakura opened her mouth as if to reply, before closing it and looking away. Ino cursed herself for spending so much time chasing after boys when she could have been dating smart beautiful Sakura instead.

Sai chimed in. “I think she’s serious, Sakura. She broke up with me.”

Ino was thankful at the interruption. “Yeah, see, I broke up with Sai. Now, will you give me a chance?”

Sakura looked at Ino in the eye with a calculating look. “I don’t know...”

“I love you, Sakura. I always have. Give me a chance, please,” Ino begged her friend. She wanted to sit up and place her head on Sakura’s lap, but she couldn’t move any muscles outside of her face.

“You should give her a chance, Sakura,” Sai said and Ino wanted to kiss him in gratitude.

“Thank you, Sai. If I weren’t a lesbian in denial, I would have totally married you,” Ino said. Sai smiled in response. 

Sakura sighed before turning to Sai with a calm face. “Sai, can you leave me and Ino alone, please. Bring her a shirt first, though. I don’t want anyone to walk in on her topless”

“You heard her, Sai! Get out!” Ino yelled.

With a sigh, he placed the medical supply box on the floor, stood up, and left the room. With Sai gone, however, part of Ino’s courage had left and she could tell that the anesthetic was already beginning to wear off. She stayed quiet, looking at Sakura with eyes blurred by tears, waiting for her friend to speak first.

Sakura sighed again and bent forward to brush a lock of hair away from Ino’s face. She tucked the lock behind her ear but left her hand atop her cheek. Ino’s face burned at the touch and she hoped that Sakura wouldn’t move it away. Sakura leaned forward to look at Ino face to face.

“Are you really truly serious, Ino? Don’t break my heart... please,” Sakura’s voice sounded hurt and Ino wanted nothing more than to make her feel better.

“Do you love me, Sakura?” Ino asked.

Sakura bit her lip and nodded. “I do. I wanted your attention and I thought being your rival would be the best way to keep it.”

“We’re both idiots, aren’t we?” 

Ino gave her friend a pained smile. They could have avoided so much heartache if they had been honest from the beginning.

Ino looked down from Sakura’s eyes to her lips and blushed. She wanted nothing more than to close the distance between them. Sakura noticed the movement because her face reddened at Ino’s wandering gaze.

“How are you feeling, Ino?” Sakura said as a way to change the topic.

“Not well,” Ino admitted. “But I think I know of a way to make me feel better.”

“What’s that?” Sakura bit her lip and looked away. Ino wanted to tell her how beautiful she looked with her face flushed like that, but she wasn’t sure how to put it into words. 

“You can kiss me,” Ino said, face serious as she looked up at Sakura.

Sakura became so red that Ino was afraid that she might faint on top of her. She could detect a hint of fear and apprehension in her eyes and Ino worried that Sakura would move away. However, Sakura didn’t pull away and instead seemed to lean slightly closer to Ino’s face.

Ino licked her lips in anticipation and wished that she had enough strength to move her face up and close the gap. She waited for what felt like hours before Sakura gathered her courage and moved her face down to lock lips with her.

From her stomach, she felt fireworks setting off in happiness. She kissed Sakura back passionately, enjoying the feel of her lips on top of hers. She sighed in pleasure and wished she had the strength to run her fingers through her soft pink hair. 

Sakura pulled away faster than she had originally expected and Ino couldn’t help the small protesting whine that came out of her mouth when they broke their kiss. She looked up into Sakura’s eyes with a pout, wanting for their kiss to continue. Sakura only raised an eyebrow in response.

“I still need to finish cleaning you up, Ino Pig,” Sakura explained looking both exasperated and embarrassed. “You’re covered in blood and we’re going to get many more chances later.”

“Okay,” Ino couldn’t keep the disappointment out of her voice. 

Sakura sighed before leaning forward and whispering in her ear. “We can do more once we’re back in Konoha.”

Ino felt her whole body heat up at the suggestion and she tried to nod. Sakura smiled at her and brushed another lock of hair away from her face.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so happy that I finished Femslash Week. I'm never doing another challenge week ever again.
> 
> Narrator: She was lying.


End file.
